


Дарума-сан упала

by outsomnia



Series: Опасные игры [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: На что только Чжинён ни пойдёт ради сестры?
Series: Опасные игры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663507
Kudos: 2





	Дарума-сан упала

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к «Дженге».  
> Дарума-сан упала — детская игра, в которой водящий закрывает глаза и повторяет одну и ту же фразу. Цель водящего — поймать движущегося игрока. По правилам, водящий должен быть в месте, где все игроки могут его видеть, и если водящий замечает, что игрок двигается в тот момент, когда водящий заканчивает фразу и открывает глаза, то этот игрок проигрывает. Но если игроки смогут коснуться водящего до того, как их заметят — выигрывают они.   
> бета: Shun

_In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change,   
But it was just a dream,  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust._   
**League of Legends | Season 2020 — Warrior  
(ft. 2WEI and Edda Hayes)**

— Можете повторить ещё раз? — осторожно попросил Чжинён. Он старался держать себя в руках, не выдавая своего волнения. В конце концов, он не настолько доверял жителям Изнанки, чтобы показывать им свои эмоции, и он не мог быть уверен, что эти самые эмоции не используют против него же.

Но после целой недели без новостей о том, как проходят поиски...

Ким Югём закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Чжинён-ши, сколько раз я просил обращаться ко мне менее формально? — фыркнул он, а затем сказал снова: — Мы нашли твою сестру.

Показалось, что из лёгких выбили весь воздух, а его ноги превратились в желе, и Чжинён поспешно прислонился к дверному косяку, чтобы не упасть. Беспокойство в его душе сменилось облегчением настолько огромным, что он чувствовал себя так будто вот-вот взорвётся изнутри.

— Она в порядке? Я смогу её увидеть? — спросил он, когда к нему вернулся голос.

Югём на это покачал головой, и Чжинёна словно окатило ледяной водой.

Он не может увидеть Соён-нуну? Соён-нуна не хочет видеть его? С нуной что-то случилось?

А если когда они нашли её, она уже…

Нет, думать об этом было нельзя.

— Я сказал, что мы нашли твою сестру, а не что мы привели её сюда, — Югём склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. — Насколько я помню, Чжинён-ши просил добыть ему информацию, а не устраивать спасательную операцию.

Ах, ну конечно. Вот теперь люди с Изнанки решили снять маски добряков и поговорить о выгоде. И, судя по самодовольному лицу Югёма, Соён-нуна находилась в месте, куда Чжинён точно не сможет пробраться сам.

— И что же вы хотите за помощь? — поинтересовался он.

— Не волнуйся, Чжинён-ши, — Югём беспечно махнул рукой, — тебе не придётся отдавать нам миллионы или убивать президента. Наше условие очень простое: ты пойдёшь вызволять свою нуну вместе с нами.

Он сделал паузу. Чжинён приподнял бровь, ожидая подвоха.

— Видишь ли, твоя нуна находится в одной из компаний, которые сотрудничают с правительством. У нас есть определённые предположения по поводу того, что творится в этих лабораториях, и мы хотим, чтобы ты заснял происходящее на камеру. Или, даже лучше, провёл трансляцию прямо оттуда. У тебя же есть аккаунты в соцсетях?

Он кивнул. Разумеется, у него были аккаунты. Личный, заполненный фотографиями еды и встретившихся по дороге котов. Публичный — с рекомендациями книг, снимками из командировок и выездов на чрезвычайные происшествия. И если первый он создавал для себя и пары друзей, в основном ради того, чтобы просматривать чужие фотографии в своей ленте, то второй был довольно известен как аккаунт «того самого Пак Чжинёна». 

— И в чём же ваша выгода? — уточнил Чжинён.

— Разве это не очевидно? — спросил Югём. 

С его лица пропала улыбка, и на мгновение он показался холодным и отстранённым, совершенно не похожим на того беззаботного юношу, которого Чжинён наблюдал с момента их встречи.

— Как ты думаешь, Чжинён-ши, что произойдёт, если известный и надёжный журналист, чьим словам доверяют и к чьему мнению прислушиваются, покажет, что на самом деле творится в этом дивном идеальном мире?

— Начнётся паника, — ответил Чжинён, — и она со временем может перерасти в протесты и беспорядки.

— Верно, — кивнул Югём. — Люди станут требовать ответы, которые правительство не намерено им давать. И тогда они придут на Изнанку.

Чжинён хорошо знал такое выражение лица — неоднократно видел его у людей, готовых ради достижения целей идти по головам. От одного взгляда на него кожа покрывалась мурашками.

— Ты уже понял, правда, Чжинён-ши? Чтобы загорелось пламя настоящего восстания, достаточно будет одной искры. И твоя трансляция станет этой искрой.

Он понимал это. Как понимал и то, что в тот момент как он начнет трансляцию, его карьера, его жизнь и всё, чего он так долго и упорно пытался достичь, останутся в прошлом, а ему самому уже нельзя будет покинуть Изнанку. Какие бы секреты правительство ни скрывало, они не будут рады, когда он снимет завесу тайны со всей их лжи. 

Но на что он только ни пойдёт ради сестры?

— Я согласен, — сказал он. — Когда мы отправимся за нуной?

— Завтра, — без малейшей запинки сообщил Югём. — Нам всё-таки нужно немного времени, чтобы подготовиться.

Чжинён выдохнул с облегчением. Ещё совсем немного, и Соён-нуна будет в безопасности.

***

— Можешь начинать трансляцию, — сказал Югём, убедившись, что у всех пятнадцати человек, которые были с ними, нижняя часть лица закрыта платками.

Никто не знал, как выглядят люди с Изнанки, и они явно намеревались и дальше сохранять это в тайне.

— Мне нужна какая-то вступительная речь? — спросил он. — Какие-нибудь объяснения того, где мы находимся, и что тут происходит?

— Не стоит, — Югём покачал головой и повыше поднял свой платок. — Лишние слова могут только сбить с толку и добавить эффект какой-то дешёвой постановки. Твои зрители сами всё увидят.

Чжинён согласно хмыкнул, разблокировал телефон и открыл инстаграм.

— Мы в эфире, — сообщил он, убедившись, что съёмка началась, и часть экрана тут же заполнили комментарии.

— Отлично, — Югём помахал рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

Когда Чжинён впервые услышал про «компанию, сотрудничающую с правительством», он ожидал увидеть какое-нибудь старое здание, мрачное и неприступное, похожее на тюрьму или словно сошедшее с кадров фильма ужасов. Чего он не ожидал — так это того, что они будут несколько минут петлять по узким грязным улочкам, чтобы оказаться прямо возле известной на всю страну фармацевтической компании «Чистый дух», и, не дойдя до неё, свернуть в неприметный переулок.

— Тэн? — окликнул Югём.

Тэн — ещё один таец со сложно произносимым именем, — размял пальцы, пошевелил ими в воздухе, словно дирижируя невидимым оркестром, затем ввёл несколько комбинаций в цифровой замок на канализационном люке, и тот открылся с тонким писком.

Чжинён поморщился. Идея спуска в канализацию, от которой отвратительно несло за версту, его не сильно радовала. Но, конечно же, выбора у него не было.

По крайней мере, свои комментарии он старался держать при себе. А то мало ли, как на них отреагируют люди с Изнанки. Вдруг для них прогулки по подобным местам — совершенно нормально?

— И что мы здесь делаем? — всё же не выдержал он спустя несколько минут блужданий. Он не знал, что его раздражало больше: мерзкий запах, сырость, липнущая к сапогам грязь или напряжённое молчание его спутников. 

— Подземные помещения компании соседствуют с канализацией, — объяснил ему Тэн. — Кто бы ни строил это здание, он явно не ожидал, что однажды кому-то захочется в него попасть, и у этого кого-то будет взрывчатка.

Чжинён посмотрел на него, не веря своим ушам.

— Вы же не думаете, что устроить взрыв — хорошая идея? — уточнил он. — Во-первых, вы можете взорвать несущую стену, и тогда мы просто окажемся похоронены под руинами этого небоскрёба. Во-вторых, надо быть глухим, чтобы этот взрыв не услышать.

— Или же, — Югём многозначительно пошевелил бровями, остановился у одной из стен и легко похлопал под ней. — Надо быть достаточно подготовленным к последствиям, чтобы принять решение что-то взрывать.

Он закинул руку себе за спину, вслепую расстегнул свой рюкзак и достал оттуда какой-то стеклянный куб с металлическими ребрами.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Чжинён.

— Одна из последних разработок нашего чудесного министерства безопасности, — нараспев произнёс Югём. — Создаёт силовое поле, которое уничтожает все звуки в радиусе 20 метров. 

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Украл, — беспечно пожал плечами Югём.

Он осторожно поставил куб неподалёку от взрывчатки, которую кто-то из отряда уже успел расположить у стены, прикоснулся к едва заметной выпуклости на верхней грани и отошёл в сторону, как только тот засветился зелёным светом.

Тишина оказалась пугающей. Чжинён не слышал даже собственного дыхания, и когда стена вдруг разлетелась в стороны камнями, приземляющимися на пол без единого звука, это было похоже на сцену из фантастического фильма.

Куб замигал, а затем и вовсе погас. И шум окружающего мира навалился на него в одно мгновение — вот Югём задумчиво делится размышлениями с Тэном, вот ребята из отряда восхищённо перешёптываются, а Джехён, их медик, спрашивает, все ли нормально себя чувствуют, пока на фоне слышен плеск воды.

Чжинён едва не выронил телефон от облегчения. Всё-таки, он явно был не создан для абсолютной тишины.

Югём окинул их всех быстрым взглядом, затем кивнул сам себе и первым шагнул в образовавшийся проход. Оставалось только последовать за ним.

Стоило им оказаться на территории фармацевтической компании, как весь отряд помрачнел и стал настолько напряжённым, будто вот-вот ждал, что на них нападут.

И это было бы предсказуемым развитием ситуации. В конце концов, благодаря трансляции все знали, где они находятся.

— Тэн, возьми с собой пару людей и поставь временные цифровые замки повсюду, — скомандовал Югём. — Нужно перекрыть доступ на этот этаж, иначе нам не хватит времени, чтобы помочь тем, кто ещё не превратился в экспериментальный образец.

_Экспериментальный образец?_

Да что тут вообще происходило?

— Без проблем, — Тэн махнул рукой и направился к виднеющейся в стороне лестнице.

Югём вздохнул, замер перед стеклянными дверьми и снял с пояса висевший там металлический крюк с привязанной к нему верёвкой. Быстрым ударом он оставил на стекле тонкую паутину трещин, после чего пнул центр этой паутины, и осколки со звоном осыпались на пол.

По краям короткого коридора находилось множество металлических дверей, а в конце располагался огромный зал, заставленный техникой, полками с разными пробирками и столами с какими-то приборами, которые Чжинёну с такого расстояния разглядеть не удалось.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд. За его спиной Югём негромко давал указания — проверить камеры, оценить состояние людей, спасти тех, кого ещё можно спасти.

Раньше после услышанного он бы уже начал задавать вопросы, но сейчас любопытство словно тянуло его в зал, и все остальное отошло на второй план.

Спустя ещё пару шагов он понял, что ему не показалось, и в зале действительно находился кто-то.

Он перешёл на бег.

— Господин Пак, — окликнул его кто-то за спиной, но он не отреагировал.

Кто-то лежал прикованным к креслу, и, вспоминая мелькнувшие до этого слова об эксперименте, он точно должен был помочь.

_Спасти тех, кого ещё можно спасти,_ да?

Он понял, что что-то не так, стоило ему только зайти в зал. Здесь ужасно пахло смесью гнили и лекарств, а больничная роба человека-в-кресле была испачкана грязью и кровью. Как и часть инструментов на столе.

Он сделал ещё один шаг, случайно наступив на лежавшую на полу колбу, и негромко выругался.

В это же мгновение человек с воем дёрнулся, сдерживающие его кожаные ремни затрещали, а на Чжинёна уставились пустые глаза.

Он потрясённо сделал несколько шагов назад, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Человек перед ним точно был мёртв. С его лица отслаивалась кожа, покрытая зелёноватой слизью, сквозь дыру в щеке проглядывали тёмные зубы, между которыми что-то шевелилось, а в глазах остались одни лишь белки. Его горло было перерезано, и на краях неровной раны виднелась засохшая кровь, а из вскрытой грудной клетки торчали кем-то забытые ножницы.

Чжинён поморщился.

Зачем правительству были нужны… Зомби? Живые мертвецы? Ходячие трупы?

Зомби завыл ещё раз, снова пытаясь вырваться, и, к удивлению Чжинёна, сдерживающие его ремни порвались с ужасающим звуком.

Он хотел рассмеяться, потому что на безопасности здесь явно экономили, но зомби сделал неуверенный шаг в его сторону, и стало не до смеха. Что если он решит атаковать? Чжинёну даже отбиться от него будет нечем, единственное, что он держал в руках — это телефон, который до сих пор не выронил исключительно благодаря силе привычки.

— Я смотрю, ты уже познакомился с одним из экспериментальных образцов, — раздался рядом голос Югёма, и Чжинён дёрнулся в сторону от удивления.

Он даже не заметил, когда тот подошёл.

И ему было совершенно непонятно, почему тот держался так спокойно и смотрел на зомби скорее с жалостью, чем с испугом или отвращением.

Минутку. Если на Изнанке могли добыть любую информацию...

— Ты знал? — хрипло спросил Чжинён и махнул рукой в сторону зомби.

Зомби сделал ещё один неуверенный шаг вперёд, потом слабо задрожал. От его челюсти отвалился кусок плоти и с хлопком упал на пол. Когда в образовавшейся дыре на лице зомби показались опарыши, Чжинён поморщился.  
— Я уже сталкивался с подобным — подтвердил Югём. — Не думал, что мы сегодня наткнёмся на последствия этих экспериментов над людьми, но, как видишь, зря.

Голос у него был грустным.

— Вы говорили, что за этим стоит правительство. Но зачем им ходячие мертвецы?

— Чжинён-ши, — устало сказал Югём. — Даже у меня есть ответы далеко не на все вопросы.

Зомби приподнял свою трясущуюся руку и склонил голову, будто глядя на неё. После чего он поднял вторую руку и завыл снова.

Почему-то в этом вое Чжинёну мерещилась скорбь.

Зомби поднёс руки к краям раны, из которой всё ещё торчали ножницы, схватился за них и резко потянул в стороны. Гнилая плоть лоскутами посыпалась вниз, в расширяющейся ране уже проглядывали кости — почему они были покрыты чёрными пятнами, что за вещества этим мертвецам вообще вкалывали? — а тот всё не останавливался и продолжал тянуть.

Наружу посыпались органы. Из выпавшей печени по полу расползались черви, но зомби словно не замечал этого. Он отпустил края своей раны, только чтобы схватиться за рёбра и тянуть в разные стороны уже их.

Легкость, с которой ломались кости, пугала.

— Хватит, — негромко сказал Югём, и зомби повернулся в его сторону. — Я понял.

Он вытащил мачете из ножен, висевших за спиной вместе с рюкзаком, сделал пару шагов вперёд и быстро взмахнул им. Тело зомби с глухим стуком упало на пол, а голова покатилась в сторону.

Чжинён хотел спросить «что именно ты понял?» или «как ты узнал, что он хотел», но нужные слова не находились. Югём наспех вытер лезвие о скатерть на одном из столов и убрал его обратно в ножны.

— Эй, босс, у нас тут проблемы с цифровым замком, не поможешь? — крикнул кто-то из коридора, и Югём вышел из зала, напоследок сжав его плечо. 

Прекрасно, они проникли туда, куда не следует, нашли там зомби, но при этом не нашли его сестру. Интересно, могла ли информация Изнанки быть неверной?

Чжинён вздохнул, помассировал висок, огляделся по сторонам и удивлённо моргнул несколько раз. За белой ширмой в углу зала виднелась ещё одна стеклянная дверь. И как он только не заметил раньше?

Что же, оставалось надеяться, что за ней не притаился десяток зомби.

Чжинён подошёл ближе, отодвинул ширму в сторону и замер.

Телефон выпал из его ладони, но он даже не обратил на это внимания. Как не обратил внимания и на то, что из коридора раздались крики и звуки выстрелов.

Потому что за стеклянной дверью на полу лежала его сестра.

Он схватил первый попавшийся под руку стул, изо всех сил ударил им по стеклу, разбивая его, и споткнувшись обо что-то — кажется, это была голова зомби? — буквально ввалился в маленькую комнатку.

Соён-нуна не шевелилась. И никак не отреагировала, когда он позвал её по имени.

Его сердце от страха рухнуло вниз, но он протянул руку вперёд, нерешительно сжал пальцы в кулак, затем выдохнул и всё же прикоснулся к шеё Соён-нуны.

И едва не разрыдался от облегчения, почувствовав слабый пульс.

Чжинён осторожно поднял её на руки и обернулся, собираясь уходить.

И оказался лицом к лицу с человеком в военной форме. Неожиданно прозвучавший ранее шум обрел смысл. Скорее всего, цифровые замки — какой-то один или все сразу, — оказались бесполезными, и люди Изнанки столкнулись с сотрудниками службы безопасности. Один из которых сейчас стоял перед Чжинёном, направив на него дуло автомата.

Что же, итог тут был только один.

Чжинён прижал к себе всё ещё бессознательную Соён-нуну и закрыл глаза.

Хотя бы он сделал всё, что мог.

Хотя бы он пришёл за ней, и его сестра не останется одна в такой момент.

Раздался выстрел, на лицо Чжинёна резко брызнуло что-то тёплое, и он потрясённо распахнул глаза.

Сотрудник службы безопасности лежал на каменном полу, и от его головы в разные стороны растекалась лужа крови.

Югём, стоявший в проходе позади тела, опустил руку с пистолетом, перевёл взгляд на Чжинёна, и маска равнодушия на его лице тут же сменилась беззаботной улыбкой. Словно это не он только что убил человека.

— Чжинён-ши, нам пора уходить, — сообщил он, — Пока сюда не пришло подкрепление. Тебе нужна помощь с нуной?

Чжинён осторожно подхватил Соён на руки и покачал головой.

_Она была такой легкой…_

На тело на полу он старался не смотреть.


End file.
